stardarlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie
Cassie is a main character and the point of view for the sixth Star Darlings book, ''Cassie Comes Through''. Personality When she has to share her feelings, shy Cassie is more comfortable writing a note than speaking. She's loyal and generous but very closed-off, and tends to hold back her true feelings. It's been like that since she lost her parents when she was six. Her best friend is a glowfur named Bitty that belonged to her mother, but deep down Cassie would like to have real friends to depend on. And being in Starling Academy might be the chance to make that strong wish come true. Having an great, supporting big sister like Emerald, she is now with in startling academy for her first year!!! Cassie's star journey has been a bumpy one to say the least. After losing her parents when she was six, Cassie was raised by her uncle, Andreas. A best-selling author who sells mooniums of holo-books a year. Cassie appears as a recurring character in her uncle's series, as a brilliant young sleuth who often assists the main character on cases. Her uncle had to travel Starland a lot for business, extensively on book tours, and often left Cassie to fend for herself. But she did often accompany him on his trips though. If she didn't feel like going, she stayed at home (in a large mansion) with their housekeeper, Marta, a sweet older woman who was as close to Cassie as if she were her grandmother. Because Cassie was often left to fend for herself, she found comfort in charting constellations and reading books. To this day, she reads constantly. Cassie is super smart, is highly intelligent, loyal, and an extremely logical thinker who plans every step before she takes it. She's really happy to be at Starling Academy, and more than anything, she loves to have friends, but she's shy and tends to hold back her true feelings. The truth is she misses her parents a lot. Cassie appears to be guarded and closed off, but what she's really afraid of is that if she gets close to someone, they'll leave her like her parents did. Cassie's best friend is a glowfur named Bitty that belonged to her mother. It's true that the academy doesn't allow pets in the dorm, but Cassie marches to the signal of her own pulsar. In Leona's letter to her family in Leona's Unlucky Mission, it was mentioned that Cassie reminds Leona of her sister Duchess because "share the same thick black lashes and soft rosy eyes." Leona even describes Cassie as being similar to "a little doll you just want to pick up and hug!" Similarly, at the beginning of the series, in ''Sage and the Journey to Wishworld'', Cassie is described as a "Baby-faced girl with pale skin, and pinkish-white hair done up in perky little pigtail buns." In her own book, after the Star Darlings put on the nail polish, Cassie becomes self-centered and braggy. This goes on until Astra's book when she takes it off using nail polish remover. Appearance Cassie is a baby-faced girl with thick black lashes, soft rosy eyes, and slightly sparkly pale skin. Her long glimmering pinkish-white hair is done up in perky little pigtail buns fastened into place with starpins. Up until her first day at Starling Academy, she wore big round glasses. Once Lady Stella gave each girl her Wish Pendant, Cassie from then on wore a pair of very cool-looking star-shaped glasses, which she seemed delighted with, despite herself. With rims lit by wish energy, Cassie's glasses are perfect for reading late at night without disturbing her roommate. On Wish Missions, the glowing frames signal the presence of her Wisher. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. Cassie's pale pink hair becomes platinum-blond with pale pink tips; her skin loses its sparkle; and her clothes become more Wishworld-friendly: still sweet and girly, only without the telltale glow! When she recites her mirror-mantra while facing a mirror, her reflection changes to show her real appearance. Cassie's Room One look at Cassie's space and you can tell what she loves to do: read! Shelves of holo-books ring Cassie's cozy room. Her bed is placed above it all at the top of a glowing curved stairway. Cassie programs her holo-wall to wrap her in images of Starland's flora and fauna. It helps her feel connected. But her absolute favorite feature is her curl-up personal reading nook, tucked next to the massive picture window. With its huge assortment of pillows, it's the perfect place to read her mysteries and keep her eyes on the stars. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation: '''She can teleport when defeating Rancora. *'Volume Changing: ' In [[Cassie Comes Through|''Cassie Comes Through]], Cassie uses this power to increase her Wisher's voice so it can be loud enough for her teacher to hear her. *'Invisibility:' She mentioned her power when explaining that she found her Starzap in Lady Stella's office to her friends in "The Power of Twelve". Gallery Main article: Cassie/Gallery Category:Females Category:Students Category:Star Darlings Category:First year students Category:Characters Category:Starlings Category:Teenagers